A Flock of Newsies
by Anonymous Traveler
Summary: What happens when you take a famous musical and combine six avian teens? I don't know, you tell me what it's called. This is a mashup of the Newsies songs with the novel of The Angel Experiment. I claim no ownership of either Maximum Ride or Newsies. Have fun reading!
1. Carefree, Independent

Carrying The Banner ~ Carefree, Independent

Scene: Early morning, in the flock's home in the mountains. Iggy is cooking breakfast, and Fang is setting the table with the Gasman. Max is about to head out of the room to get Nudge and Angel up for breakfast.

Iggy snatches a spoon from Gazzy's hand to stir his coffee.

Gazzy: _"That's my spoon!"_

Iggy: _"Go grab anoder."_

Max stands between them with her hands on her hips. _"C'mon guys, we have work to do."_

Iggy: _"Since when did you become me muder?"_

Fang: _"Ugh, stop your bawling – "_

Iggy: _Hey, who asked you?"_

Max rolls her eyes, and leaves. She enters Nudge's and Angel's room, and walks by Nudge's bed first.

Max: "Hey, sweetie, up and at 'em." She shakes her shoulder. "Breakfast in ten."

Nudge blinks tiredly. "Wha … ?"

Max: "Another day. Get up and face it."

As Nudge gets herself up, Max walks over to the curtained corner that belongs to Angel, and pulls it back.

Max: "Hey, you're already dressed."

Angel: "Hi, Max, can you do my buttons?"

Max: "Yep."

Meanwhile, Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy have finished setting the table and are talking about their life compared to the "normal" life.

Gazzy: "Ever wonder what it's like to be … normal?"

Iggy: "Never had."

Gazzy: "Why?"

Iggy: "'Cause it's so boring, that's why!"

Gazzy: "Is it true, Fang?"

Fang: "I've never really seen a 'normal' life, but from what I seen on movies and read about in books, it's boring."

Iggy: "Nowhere near as awesome as our lives."

Gazzy: "What do you mean?"

Fang: "I'll explain it this way.

"_Whether a Smith or a Dubois,_

Iggy: _"They all gotta follow rules. "_

Fang: _"All the normal girls and boys,"_

Iggy: _"Have to obey parents and schedules."_

The girls walk into the dining room as the boys finish setting the table. They all sit to breakfast.

Nudge: _"I smell omelets,"_

Iggy: _"I smell dairy."_

Fang holds a hand over his mouth: _"Gazzy, your smell could kill!"_ Gazzy gives a sheepish grin and apologizes.

Angel: _"How about we pick strawberries?"_

Max nods. _"Sure, we'll go up the hill."_

Iggy and Fang: _"Ain't it a fine life, _

_Carefree, Independent through it all?"_

The girls nod in agreement.

Max and Nudge: _"A mighty fine life, _

_Carefree Independent, proud n' tall."_

Iggy, Fang, Max, and Nudge: _"Every morning,_

_We are as free as birds, _

_Not forced to dress like nerds,_

_In school learning new words,_

_What a fine life,_

_Carefree, Independent,_

_Home free, all!"_

The flock passes plates around and give each other quick "Thank you"'s and "Please pass the butter"'s.

Angel: "Max, can we really keep living like this? On our own, without any parents or anything?"

Max: "Of course we can!"

Iggy: "Not everyone is cut out for our life, but we sure are."

Angel: "How? How are we?"

Max: "Nudge and I can tell you how.

"_It takes kids raised in laboratories,"_

Nudge: _"With bird eyes and other things."_

Fang looks at Gazzy: "_One who should live in lavatories,"_ (Gazzy blushes.)

Max: _"And the only ones who got wings!"_ She stands up from table and proudly unfolds her wings. The other members of the flock stack their plates and bring them to the sink.

All: _"That's the place we called the School,_

_Where we came to be._

_We escaped their teeth and drool,_

_And now we live free!"_

The flock pulls on jackets, and run to their rooms to grab buckets and baskets.

All: _"Oh, it's a fun life,_

_Livin' Independent with my friends!"_

Boys: _"It's a fun life,_

_Livin' Independent with my friends!"_

Girls: _"It's a great life,_

_Watchin' out for what's around the bend!"_

Boys:_"It's a great life,_

_Watchin' out for what's around the bend!"_ They peer out of their doors as they say so.

Gazzy: _"Compared to others,_

_Our life tips the scales,"_

Nudge: _"We live off the rails,"_

Iggy: _"'Cause we're as tough as nails,"_

All: _"What a fun life,_

_Carefree, Independent to the end!"_

The flock pauses in front of Jeb Batchelder's room, where a picture of him sits on his dresser and faces the open door. Everyone except Angel remembers what he told them the day before their escape.

_Jeb Batchelder: Little children, _

_Though you are locked inside crates,_

_I love you,_

_I'll change your fates._

The other members of the flock file out slowly while Max remains, solemnly gazing upon her father figure.

Max: _"Jeb Batch … _

(Gazzy: _"I'll go grab one more."_ He runs to grab another bucket.)

Max: _"... elder ..."_

(Nudge whispers to Angel: _"Let's take the back door."_)

Max: _"Since you left us … "_

(Iggy: _"I gotta find my shoes."_)

Max: _"... I am undone."_

(Fang: _"How long she playin' the blues?"_)

Max: _"Father … _

_Loves us!"_

Everyone except Max: _"Sure, we miss Jeb Batchelder,_

_Wish that he'd return;" _

Girls: _"But we can make it on our own,"_

Boys: _"We all can live and learn."_

Girls: _"But if we are caught here,"_

Boys: _"Lord help those who dare to try!"_

Girls: _"If the School tries to track us,"_

Boys: _"If Erasers attack us,"_

All except Max: _"It'll be the last thing they ever tried._

_For nothing in the world,_

_Can stop us or this girl,_

_The incredible Maximum Ride!"_

Max regains her composure, and leads the flock outside to the strawberry patches.

Angel: _"What can we make?"_

(Gazzy: _"Look at me!"_ Iggy: _"I can't see!"_)

Nudge: _"How about a cake?"_

Max: _"A short cake or a long one?_"

(Fang whispers to Iggy: _"Was that a joke?"_)

Nudge: _"Let's have one for brunch!"_

(Gazzy imitating Iggy: _"That'll make you fat!"_)

Max: _"Would you like a punch?"_

(Iggy: _"I never said that!"_)

Girls: _"Forget you guys, we're done!"_

Boys: _"Forget you gals, we're done!"_

They separate and debate what to do for the rest of the day.

Girls: _"We need something big to happen,_

_Something we never did before."_

Gazzy: _"How 'bout something that's explosive,"_

Iggy: _"Stupid, that ain't fun no more!"_

Boys: _"Whether we be rugged or strappin',"_

_We know a good time."_

Max: _"But your attitudes are so corrosive,"_

The girls rush at them:_ "So we have to keep you in line!"_

The flock goes back together, and dance while they sing, the boys still contemplating of what to do for the rest of the day.

Girls: _"But altogether,"_

(Gazzy: _"How 'bout a race to see who fails?"_)

Girls: _"Carefree, Independent are we all!"_

(Iggy: _"What 'bout a hike on an old trail?"_)

(Fang: _"We sound like a riot."_)

Girls: _"Now and forever,"_

(Gazzy: _"Still want something to go up in smoke."_)

Girls: _"Only answering to our own call!"_

(Iggy: _"Max will kill us all, that's no joke!"_)

(Fang: _"Why can't we ever be quiet?"_)

Girls: _"We fly and run,"_

(Boys: _"Over hill and over dale!"_)

Girls: _"There's too much fun!"_

(Boys: _"Fighting things tooth and nail!"_)

Girls: _"Nothing can hurt us!"_

(Boys: _"Wish I could say the same for me."_)

Girls: _"No one will desert us!"_

(Boys: _"Guess that's what happens when you're free."_)

All: _"Carefree, Independent is the– "_

Angel screams in alarm. Erasers drop out of the sky.


	2. Family

Santa Fe ~ Family

Scene: A dark room with dog crates and cages. A spotlight shines over a crate containing Angel. A cage to her left, half in shadows, contains a boy covered in scales. A similar cage to her right contains the "mistake" boy, with extra fingers and toes, huge eyes, and sparse hair on his head.

Angel looks at the boy to her left. "Hey. It's me, Angel. Do you want to talk to me now?"

He flinches and edges away. She turns to the boy on her right, but he crawls into the opposite corner of his cage.

Angel sighs. "I feel sorry for you two. You've never had anyone to trust here. No friends. No family. No flock. I did. But I don't know if I'll have it ever again."

The two boys look across the room at each other. She can read their thoughts and confusion.

Angel: "You don't know what a family is, do you? Well, a family is just … people who you trust. People who care about you, who hug you, pick you up when you fall, and try not to let you get hurt. Ever." Angel sighs."I have a brother, but I never knew my parents. I guess you never did either."

The two boys lean a little closer toward her.

Angel sighs sadly: _"I never had a real family,_

_Only a brother, and a few friends,_

_Guess that you never had a family too."_

Angel sniffs, and puts on a determined face.

"_So what if we don't have a family? _

_Who says that we need to blend?_

_We don't have to be normal to be true."_

Angel stands in her cage, and looks toward the spotlight.

"_When I dream, in my cage,_

_I'm trapped, but my mind won't stay,_

_Night's the only day for my dreams and me._

_When the whitecoats are sleeping,_

_All my thoughts begin to stray,_

_And I'm on the winds bound for my family._

"_And I'll fly, like a bird,_

_Feeling like I'll never die,_

_It's a feeling that only comes if you're free._

_I just have to wait a while longer,_

_Then I'll be so happy, I'll cry,_

_'Cause they'll come to me, my flock and family."_

A scientist in a white coat turns on the other lights in the room, and the two experiment boys hide in the corners of their cages in fear. Angel backs away in fear at first. But then she scowls.

Angel:_"Where does it say we have to live and die here?_

_Where does it say we are just things to use?_

_Why should we obey them like gods,_

_Who says that we can't beat the odds,_

_Against all of the abuse,_

_Even at a young age,_

_Treated like an animal to amuse."_

Angel faces the scientist, who approaches her cage to open it.

Angel:_"I'm not scared at all now,_

_No, I am full of rage._

_I'm not gonna take anymore here,_

_I'm out of this cage!"_

Angel rushes at the scientist as he opens the door to her cage, and shoves him away. He topples backward, and Angel rushes out of the cage, and runs out of the room. She hurries down the hallway, while scientists and staff hurry after her, screaming orders to catch her. She is grabbed by the shoulders from behind, but she unfurls her wings, and they smack the hands off her. She then flaps furiously and flies to a push door.

She kicks it open in mid-flight, and finds herself in a large laboratory room, and whooshes to the high ceiling. An alarm blares as she searches for an escape. She finds an open window near the ceiling, and rushes for it, but it slams shut. Other windows slam automatically at the same time. She watches a sharp dart rush past her ear and lodge itself in a ceiling tile, and looks down. Erasers are loading their guns with tranquilizer darts, and aim for her.

She evades the incoming darts, and tries to look between the ceiling and the Erasers, but flies too fast and hits the ceiling. She falls disoriented into a scientist's open arms. She's tossed into a cage before she even has time to react.

The cage she is in is loaded unto a dolly and she is taken back to her holding room while the scientists try to sort out the mess she created.

As she is lead back, Angel looks out of her cage and into a passing window, where she can see the setting sun.

Angel:_"Gazzy, are you there?_

_Do you swear you won't forget me? _

_I'm waiting for you and Max to set me free."_

Her cage is placed inside the room, and the scientist walks out and closes the door behind her.

Angel:_"I'm right outside the door, _

_Please don't you hear me knock?_

_I'll be where,_

_You can find me,_

_Let them mock _

_And blow air,_

_Soon they'll see!_

_Bring me back,_

_Into our flock."_

The two experiment boys look at her with wide eyes. Angel hugs her knees as a tear traces a line down her dirty cheek.

Angel: _"You've never had a family,_

_You should think yourself lucky._

_You don't have a baseless hope,_

_Of a flock, _

_Or family."_

Angel buries her face and sobs, while the two boys just watch her.


	3. The School Will Know

The World Will Know ~ The School Will Know

Scene: Lake Mead, Arizona.

Iggy and the Gasman are signaling and communicating to the Ferruginous hawks, ready to take a whole air force of them to the School.

Iggy: _"Erasers and Max think we're useless. _

_Are we useless?"_

Gasman: _"No!"_

Iggy: _"The docs there think we're out,_

_But are we down?"_

Gasman: _"No!_

_And though we ain't got no weapons,_

_We're a threat just by flyin' low."_

Both: _"And the School will know!"_

They rally their troops and fly to Death Valley, California.

Scene: The School, Death Valley, California. Lab room.

The rest of the flock is huddled in their cages, waiting for scientists or Erasers to come for them. Whatever happens, they are ready to fight. A spotlight rests on Max's cage.

Max: _"We gotta be ready, fight or flight now._

_Are we ready?"_

(Spotlights fall on them when they answer and go out when they're silent) All: _"Yeah!"_

Max: _"We're gonna be done and out of sight now._

_Can we do it?"_

All: _"Yeah!"_

A spotlight falls on Nudge: _"We'll do what we gotta do,_

_Until we all break free _

_Of Jeb and Ari,_

_So …" _

All: _"Then the School will know!_

_And when they hear,_

_All our battle cries,_

_And their own lies,_

_They will fear._

_And the whitecoats will _

_All run and fall._

_Cuz we refuse to be _

_Another brick in the wall."_

Angel: _"And our strength will grow … " _

Nudge: _"And will reach our goal … "_

All: _"We'll say 'We don't need _

_No thought control!'"_

Scientists and Erasers enter, the scientists giving orders and pulling out the flock's cages onto a flatbed cart. They are carried off into a hallway. While Ari taunts Max, Fang continues where she left off.

Fang: _"When the School's death knell for us starts ringin',_

_Will we hear it?"_

Nudge and Angel: _"No!"_

Nudge: _"If every Eraser comes out swinging,_

_Will we fear it?"_

Fang and Angel: _"No!"_

Max hears their spirited verses, and ignores Ari to join them. Max: _"When we have all our voices singing," _

All: _"We can drown the taunts of any foe!_

_And the School will know!_

_That when you rattle our cage,_

_You get mutant freaks snappin' and in rage._

_And the flock will fight, _

_And we'll settle a score._

_Cuz we don't need no education_

_Anymore."_

The scientists just roll their eyes and give dismissive looks while the Erasers laugh them to scorn. We cut between the flock at the School and Iggy and Gazzy with the hawks as the group is taken out to a yard outside the School building:

Angel: _"Though the winds will blow,"_

Nudge: _"All our ranks will grow,"_

(Iggy: _"We'll fall like a brick!_)

Fang: _"We will never slow,"_

(Gazzy: _"I'm gonna be sick!"_)

All: _"And the world will … "_

Max: _"Jeb might lie to us, but we won't lie down."_

Ari pokes his fingers into her cage, and she bites them.

Fang, Nudge, and Angel: _"Jeb might lie to us, but we won't lie down."_

Ari throws Max's cage around furiously off the flatbed, and causes the other nearby cages to roll off. Max looks at Ari.

Max: _"Ari, we may be out, but we sure ain't down."_

The rest of the flock: _"Ari, we may be out, but we sure ain't down."_

As Iggy and Gazzy fly in with the hawks, Max quickly frees Angel, and the rest of the flock escapes as the hawks dive bomb at the Erasers and scientists. The flock joins in the fray, hitting scientists and Erasers left and right.

All: _"Well, now you know,_

_That we're as good as our word!_

_And you wish now flying _

_Was just for the birds!_

_And the School has seen,_

_That the reason that we fight,_

_Is because we're kids _

_Who know our own rights!"_

The flock takes off, ready to leave the School behind for good.

All: _"And the creeps all fall,_

_While the hawks all call,"_

Iggy: _"That the time is now,"_

Angel: _"That the winds will blow,"_

Nudge: _"That our ranks will grow,"_

Gazzy: _"And grow,"_

Max: _"And grow,"_

All: _"And so … _

_The School feels the fire, _

_And will, _

_Finally … _

_Know!"_

School is out – forever.

*Brought to you by Pink Floyd ( not really; I claim no ownership of Maximum Ride, Newsies, or Pink Floyd).


	4. Feel The Rain

Seize the Day ~ Feel the Rain

Scene: Lake Mead, Arizona. A cliff ledge overlooking the ledge. The flock sits around inside a cave on the ledge, wondering where their life will go from there now. Max stands outside the entrance to the cave, watching the clouds roll in with the promise of rain. She wants to encourage her family, knowing that they need a renewed sense of home and purpose to face the storms of life together.

Max looks to the sky as thunder rolls: _"Look to the sky and feel the rain,_

_Wash out the grime and all the pain._

_The thunder may roar,_

_But we will still soar,_

_Live with no restrain!_

_Just fly and feel the rain!"_

The rain begins to pour. The flock hears her and gathers at the entrance to the cave. Max leaps out into the downpour, waiting for the others to join her.

Max: _"It doesn't matter what they say!"_

Angel and Nudge dance around in the rain: _"It doesn't matter what they say!"_

Max: _"We will live and die our own way!"_

Iggy and Gazzy: _"We will live and die our own way!"_

Fang:_ "If we can take it,_

_Then we can make it,"_

All: _"Let's just fly away!"_

The flock takes off into the dripping sky.

Max: _"We'll live life with no chains!"_

All except Max: _"We'll live life with no chains!"_

Max: _"And find a place to remain!"_

All except Max: _"And find a place to remain!"_

All: _"All together,_

_Now and forever,_

_We will fly and feel the rain!_

_Nothing can break us,_

_No stones and no sticks,_

_For it's six for all,_

_And all for six!"_

The flock flies in and out of storm clouds.

Girls: _"Look to the sky and feel the rain!"_

Boys: _"Look to the sky and feel the rain!"_

Girls: _"Wash out the grime and all the pain!"_

Boys: _"Wash out the grime and all the pain!"_

All: _"The thunder may roar,_

_But we will still soar,_

_Live with no restrain!_

_Nothing can break us,_

_No stones and no sticks."_

The flock stacks fists all together.

All: _"For it's six for all,_

_And all for six!"_

_A/N: I LOVE this song! I just want to get up and dance whenever I hear it!_


	5. Queen of New York

_A/N This has been edited for a couple of grammatical issues and for chronological purposes. Enjoy! (It might be a stretch but try to imagine them speaking in New York accents.)_

King of New York ~ Queen of New York

Scene: Abandoned building in Manhatten, early morning. Fang walks inside a crumbling room, where Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel watch him. He carries a newspaper that's freshly printed.

Max: "Hey Fang, whatcha got there?"

Fang: "We're in the paper."

Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel crowd around Fang to read the newspaper.

Gasman: "Look at Iggy. He looks like a general."

Nudge: "Where do you see me? Where do you see me?"

Angel: "Oh no! You can see up my skirt!"

Iggy: "Who put us on the front page?"

Max: "We put _ourselves_ on the front page. We just gotta make sure we stay there."

Fang: "So what? You get your picture in the pape, so what's that getcha?"

Everyone responds negatively to his comment.

Iggy:"What are ya talking about?'"

Nudge: "Come on, Fang. You've been in a bad mood all day."

Fang: "I'm not in a bad mood – "

Gasman: "Well you're a dummy! What's the matta wit choo? You're in the papes, you're famous. You're famous, you get anything you want. That's what's so great about New Yawk!"

All except Fang cheer. He rolls his eyes as a song starts to play.

Iggy:_ "A new pair of eyes to read the paper,"_

Max:_ "A permanent home where we'll be safer,"_

Nudge: _ "A clean bathroom with runnin' wata',"_

Gasman:_ "Bombs that turns Erasers into fodda'!"_

Nudge grabs the paper._ "Look at me! I'm the Queen of New York!_

_Suddenly, I'm a princess,_

_On the front page, _

_Not in a cage."_

Iggy:_ "I've done my time with docs and quacks, now_

_I've come this far, there's no turnin' back."_

Nudge holds the front page._ "There I am! I'm adorable,"_

Iggy and Nudge:_ "It ain't deplorable, when you're Queen of New York."_

Everyone fights with Nudge for the paper.Angel starts singing again.

Angel:_"A brand new teddy bear from the toy store,"_

Gasman:_ "An ATM card so we can buy more,"_

Iggy:_ "Dozen cookies for only a dolla',"_

Max:_ "Meds to make my 'Voice' aches smalla'!"_

Everyone (except Fang):_ "Take a bow! She's the Queen of New York!"_

Max stands up:_ "Ain't cha read? I'm the Queen of New York!"_

Everyone (but Fang):_ "And right now, she'll be soarin', _

_Savin' the world, _

_Max, our girl."_

Angel:_ "Makin' the most of what we've got,"_

Nudge:_ "Findin' our families,"_

Gasman:_ "And three hots."_

Max stands atop a table, striking a heroic pose.

Max:_"Erasers flee,_

_'Cause I'm dreaded,"_

Fang sighs:_ "And big-headed,"_

Fang and Max:_ "I'm (She's) the Queen of New York."_

All except Fang:_ "Now we're stars and not some strangers,"_

Fang:_ "The School finds out, we'll be in danger,_

_We could be caught and get dissected,"_

Everyone else:_ "But today we were RESPECTED!"_

Dancing interlude, minus Fang.

Angel and Nudge:_ "Startin' now, we're the Queens of New York!"_

Max:_ "Where's my crown? I'm the Queen of New York!"_

Angel and Nudge:_ "Holy cow! It's a disaster!"_

(Iggy trips and blindly takes cover behind a table.)_ "Iggy's dartin'!_

_Gazzy's fartin'!"_

A flatulent explosion sounds behind them as they continue singing.

All the girls:_ "We never thought we'd get this far,_

_But now we're flyin' high as the stars."_

Iggy and Gasman join in:_ "Don't ask us how,_

_Karma pounds 'em, _

_We astound 'em,_

_Now we're rulin' New York,_

_Look and see,_

_Once a freak,_

_Now at the peak,_

_We're the Queens (Kings) of New York!_

_Victory!_

_Blood and gory,_

That's_ our story,_

_We're the Queens (Kings) … of New York!"_

Fang watches the flock excitedly read the news story, and rolls his eyes. "I liked it better when it was a Maxocracy," he mutters.


End file.
